


Hidden Feelings Uncovered

by PrincessofAragon212



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, The Tudors, The Tudors RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofAragon212/pseuds/PrincessofAragon212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry doesn't really want to divorce Katherine, despite his doubts. He realizes the risks are too great, and he still loves her. So, the Boleyn faction, still pushing Anne at Henry, starts to plot the Queen's death...is it successful? How do Henry and Katherine feel if it is not? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a fan fiction response to a plot bunny (a plot anyone comes up with and posts on a forum for other people to write a fic about) posted on fan fiction by another author in the plot bunny section on the forum of the Tudors.

April 28, 1529, Greenwich Palace

The King of England sat inside the confessional, separated from his confessor John Longland by a lattice. Once again, Henry was troubled and he sought to speak with his confessor.

“Your majesty?” The Bishop of Lincoln prompted the Tudor monarch who remained silent.

“My wife.” Henry began and then he stopped and said nothing more. He knew what he wanted to say, but that was it wasn’t it? Talk…talk….talk and more talk!

“Yes?” Longland continued, wondering where the King was going with this. When he had approached him before about his doubts concerning the validity of his marriage, Longland had suggested the possibility of annulling his marriage to the Queen, but now it seemed King Henry was plagued by more doubts. 

Henry was deep in thought as he pondered what he would do. It had been about two years since his “Great Matter” had started. As time had progressed, he had found it more difficult to continue in his current path. He still loved Catherine, after twenty years of marriage, how could he not? And not only that, there were certain risks. If Henry continued in his path, he would be excommunicated by the Pope, and he would have an enemy with Spain and the Holy Roman Empire, and possibly even France. And as ridiculous as it sounded, some Lutherans even supported Catherine. 

“I don’t want to proceed with the annulment.” Henry said, his blue eyes full of intense and raw emotion. 

“You would remain with the Queen?” Bishop Longland asked, surprised to hear these words spilling from his King’s lips. 

“Yes, I would, I would remain with Catherine.” Henry grumbled, as he thought upon the implications of his decision. Campeggio had arrived and was due to open a Legatine Court at Blackfriars in a couple of days. He would need to halt the proceedings, which would certainly cause an uproar. 

“I will speak with you later, Bishop Lincoln.” The King rose to his seat, ready to leave the confessional.

“But I will come again to be absolved.” And with that, he strode out of the confessional.

He had returned to his private quarters and summoned his armorer, giving instructions that no one be allowed entrance.

He was being strapped into his armor when the doors to his chamber burst open and in strode a young woman of twenty eight years with long dark brown hair and alluring black eyes that radiated from a sallow face. She was dressed in the latest fashions, wearing a gown of red sarcanet with a neckline trimmed with alternating gems of rubies and onyx. Around her long slender neck was a simple pearl necklace with a golden b dangling from it. She wore a red french good, decorated with rubies and onyx. 

“Anne.” Henry said shortly, looking at her as he slid off his chest plate and sat upon his great bed. What was she doing here? He gave instructions that no one be allowed entrance!

“Your majesty.” It was obvious that she was unhappy but Henry at that point was out of patience.

“You are to be my husband.” Anne replied, her eyes narrowing at his tone.

“And what does that have to do with you being here?” The King of England snapped causing Anne to retort.

“Is it crime to spend so much time with your soon to be wife!” She said harshly and Henry laughed.

“You are not my wife, you aren’t even my mistress, you had best remember that, my lady, now get out!” He all but shouted at the end, and Anne stormed from the room, leaving him alone. Henry stood up and walked over to the carved wooden table that contained his writing desk. He saw the circular portrait of his wife, painted nine years ago. There she was against a circle of blue, her golden auburn hair peeking out from under her decorative jeweled cap. 

And then there was Anne, he had ordered Wolsey to break her betrothal to Henry Percy all in a raging desire to have her. He had held a secret passion for her since 1526, he remembered himself jousting with the badge “declare I dare not”, everyone by then knew he had a fancy for a new lady, but no one had known at the time that it was the dark haired Venus that had now just left. Just thinking about his situation gave him headaches, and they had only worsened ever since that jousting incident with the Duke of Suffolk. He had much to do, there was Catherine, the Papal Legates and then there was Anne. But firstly, he needed to speak with his wife.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who viewed the story, as usual, I take inspiration from other historical works both fictional and non-fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors

Henry stared at his wife, taking in her appearance. She was wearing a gown of black satin that was rimmed along the necklines and sleeves with glimmering pearl shaped silver beads and slashings along the bottom of her sleeves in which the white linen of her chemise was pulled through. Her long golden auburn hair hung loose well past her waist as she had yet to put it up. Her Spanish monkey, Ferdinand rested on the floor near the bottom of her gown, holding a sprig of flowers in his little hands. Henry hated that infernal creature, however his wife was fond of the monkey because he reminded her of Spain and thus he tolerated Ferdinand's presence.

Her blue eyes gazed at him waiting for him to say what was on his mind and his heart clenched. No doubt she thought he was coming to once more press that she accept an annulment.

"Katherine, I have spoken with my confessor." He said bluntly and straightforward.

Catherine looked at him, her face betraying nothing. What now? Another tactic to try and convince her that she needed to agree to an annulment? After his failure with the universities that is, an idea suggested by that heretic Cranmer.

"Is that so? And what did you speak?" The Queen asked, her voice soft though there was a hint of steel underneath it.

"I spoke with him, of how I am willing to stay with you." The King confessed, his blue eyes staring into her own.

Catherine reeled back in shock at her husband's words. She had not expected this, but she had often dreamed of Henry coming to his senses and what better way that in confession? Did he meant to stop his plans of an annulment?

"Is that so Henry? Is this some new manipulation?" The Queen of England demanded. As much as his words pleased her, she would not put it pass her husband to do this only so she would let her guard down in order to be blindsided later on. Henry had been all pretend these past few years, presiding with her over state matters and functions at court but ignoring her privately and never coming to see her. It burned her, and brought despair to her that their marriage had come to this.

"No! I mean what I say, tis no deception, I have spoken with my confessor!" Henry said, angry that she hadn't believed his words.

"And what of your Boleyn woman, have you tired of her yet?" Catherine asked, arching an eyebrow at her husband. Really her husband's relationship with that woman defied the natural order of things. A King didn't marry a woman like Anne Boleyn, nor did he try to put aside his rightful and true wife in order to do such a thing. What was he thinking?

"How little do you trust me!" Henry bellowed angrily, emotions from the past five years boiling over.

"And what am I to expect when you intend on supplanting me with this woman?" Catherine retorted. Lord only knew the trials and tribulations she had endured where cause enough to shorten the lives of ten men much less hers! She would not give in, she did not give one wit of straw what Henry said.

Henry bristled at his wife's words, but he couldn't deny the truth of them. He had intended to exalt Anne to the position of Queen Consort.

"I will not leave you." He said, and that was all the King found himself saying. Catherine gave him a long look, and her lips curved into a smile at his words. Her husband had come back to her, and now he would undo what was happening as a result of his wicked intentions.

"I am happy that you have taken your senses husband and have returned to me." The Queen of England said meeting her husband's gaze, but she still felt a bit angry and sad at his treatment of her these past few years.

"Now, your majesty, if you will excuse me, I have to finish preparing for the day."

Anne sobbed hysterically as she learned the news that had quickly became known.

"How could you? I can't believe you!" She shouted at the man whom she thought she was to marry.

"I am not leaving my wife Anne." The King said brutally, his blue eyes bearing into her black ones.

"Why? Cardinal Campeggio has come to England, there was to be a trial!" Anne said as her chest heaved heavily. No, no, no, please God, that what he was saying wasn't so!

"Be as that may be, my decision remains Anne, Wolsey will handle the rest." Henry said dismissively and Anne felt her temper flare up.

"Wolsey! The man who has been working against you this whole time?" She spat out, hardly believing what she was hearing. The man who had broken her betrothal to Henry Percy was now going to handle the end of her relationship to the King!

"Why is he handling this matter?" Anne barked out, and the King held up his hand sharply.

"Enough! You will endure this such as your betters have done before you." He said and Anne felt complete and utter shock at his words. Her betters? Bessie Blount and her sister?

Anne then knew the bitter taste of defeat. Afterwards, she had returned to her apartments and collapsed into her sister's arms.

"Come now sister, be at peace." Mary soothed as she held her younger sister. The golden beauty had held a bit of hope for her sister, but she wasn't too surprised at how things had turned out.

Soon enough, the Boleyn's and their faction had gathered to receive Anne's news and there was nothing but horror and outrage.

"I'm not surprised at this, after all you behave more like a mistress than a woman who is to become the King's wife." Her uncle, the Duke of Norfolk growled out in irritation. Anne as Queen of England would have reflected well upon the Howards, and in the same way, her downfall would reflect upon the noble house as well.

"And who says she can't be his mistress? I suggest you stop your moaning, for there is still use for you yet." Thomas Boleyn snapped at his daughter.

"What do you mean?" Anne asked as she looked up at her family.

"Just as you have done before, you will put yourself in the path of the King." Thomas Boleyn snapped as he slammed his hands down up the table.

"At least until Queen Catherine is gone and there will be nothing barring your path to becoming Queen of England." Norfolk said as he looked at his niece.

"She will die before she abandons her claim to Henry." Anne snorted.

"Indeed she will." Thomas Boleyn retorted and silence descended upon the Boleyns. It was here that Elizabeth Boleyn, spoke up.

"You jest, she is the Queen of England." She said sharply, her heart racing frantically. Treason!

"I do not, she will be dead soon, with our help." Thomas Boleyn snapped at his wife.

"I can help as well." Mary said, tilting her head towards her uncle and father.

"The Queen has been upset no doubt at the King's actions and I would not assume things are as they were. The marriage is together but it is weak and by God's good grace, I shall endeavor to weaken it further." The widowed woman of thirty said and there was silence.

"How so, my sister?" George Boleyn asked, intrigued at these further events.

"My daughter Katherine, have you ever seen the like of her? She has the King's look." Mary pointed out, thinking of the child she had born five years ago.

"You wish to claim Katherine as the King's daughter?" Norfolk asked, doubt filling his aged voice. The King would not be pleased.

"I don't see why not." Mary said, feeling pleased at herself. Her father should and would be proud of her plans.

"Not a bad idea." Thomas Boleyn said, and Mary felt her spirits lift at her father's words.

"What else?" Anne asked, her mind working frantically at how she would have to rework things. All her work was undone!

"I am friends with Lady Popincourt, I am sure she has interesting tales from the early years of the King's reign."

Anne smiled a bit at her sister's words, Popincourt had been a lady in waiting to Catherine, albeit a scandalous one.

The Queen of England walked alongside the new Imperial Ambassador to England, Eustace Chapuys. He had replaced the former and useless ambassador, Don Inigo Lopez de Mendoza y Zuniga. He was a man of twenty seven years with short cropped dark brown hair and light blue eyes. A top of his head rested a great black hat that was shaped like a Cardinal's and he wore a brown overcoat over his black doublet.

"Is there any danger of the King changing his mind?" The Imperial Ambassador questioned as they walked along the palace grounds.

"I should hope not, the King's wicked intention has ended." The Queen said softly, she had specifically asked her nephew Charles to send Chapuys who was competent and a distinguished Latinist.

"The concubine is still at court." Chapuys said, his voice laced with disgust and revulsion. He could hardly believe that the King had almost married his concubine, who had been the sister of one of his previous mistresses.

"Yes, she is, though one would have to wonder why, if the King does not have foul intentions." Catherine said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Pity perhaps? For all his false promises that she would be Queen of England." Chapuys suggested to the Queen of England.

"Pity?" Queen Catherine repeated distastefully, wondering why Henry should pity Anne.

"Yes, the King has never been hostile to his mistresses." Chapuys said, thinking of Elizabeth Blount and Mary Boleyn, both discarded but currently doing well enough in their lives.

"Yes, but he discards them all the same."

"What do you think is going to happen, your majesty?" The Imperial asked the Spanish Queen.

"I do not know, but I will be watching." Catherine said determinedly, now it was up to her husband to build his words with actions.


End file.
